Integrity
by Twisp
Summary: Follow the Court of Thieves as they experience adventure, possible mutiny, and an ever present lack of good drink. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_In a time where monarchs ruled magical kingdoms, fair maidens went on magnificent adventures, and handsome knights slew evil dragons, there lived a more notoriously known group._

_A group, who, by all means, were no more evil than you or I. But time has a despicable way of portraying such characters. Their lot, placed far below the normal fairytale, is a tale of adventure, possible mutiny, and an ever present lack of good drink._

_This is their story. _

_Simon, the Storyteller_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Lamplights dotted the streets of Port Canon, keeping the creeping darkness at bay. Waves gently washed against the beach; a lone seagull flew over the nearby houses. An ominous silence had settled.

During the midst of that fateful night, a small canoe was making its way through the lapping waves. In the stern sat, Thayet of Torten, a proud young woman; a white scar adorned the left side of her forehead, her mousy brown hair hung in wet locks, her ocean-blue eyes danced mischievously, and her mouth was curved in an impish smile. Her clothes had most definitely seen better days; her violet headband was nearly in shreds, her once-white shirt was almost thread-bare, and her breeches were pitiful and soaking.

* * *

Rori Dalor, heiress of the house of Cemblewood, restlessly laid on her bedroll.

Beads of sweat hung on her brow, as she restlessly threw the covers of her sticky body and got to her feet.

She needed a breath of fresh air.

As she stepped through the numerous rooms and hallways, Rori glanced wearily at the walls. Stern faces glanced back. Da had insisted on putting the paintings of every one of their ancestors on this particular wall. Every duke and duchess, count and countess, and lord and lady. Every one of them had been rich and respected, the two things she had been taught repeatedly to seek after.

Finally, the cool open air. A much sought after breeze flew by, ruffling her lacy nightdress. Rori smiled –

Then stiffened. Call her paranoid, but wasn't that a gun sticking in her left shoulder?

"Hello, love."

Rori stiffened.

"Foolish time to be out alone, isn't it, dearie?"

She scowled fiercely, "Seeing as this place will be swarming with guards in but a few moments, it would be highly advisable to let me go."

The thief pretended to ponder her words for a moment. "Let me think about it…" He stroked his chin. "No."

Then, "Come on, dearie. Just tell me where your daddy keeps the safe, and all will be well."

Rori scowled. She turned around and came face to face with him. The thief's twinkling eyes looked oh-so-annoyingly amused. Rori frowned, and then stomped down on his left foot, with all her might.

"Confound it, girl!" He yelped, clutching his ill-treated foot. But Rori didn't hear him because she was hurrying out of the yard, with all the speed her legs would give her.

* * *

Thayet sauntered past the rather corpulent man with the rather expensive-looking pocket watch, then did a double take.

Well, this was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

**The Next Day**

How did she get in this mess? Wasn't it just yesterday she was sailing the seas, free as a bird? Now she was in jail, soon to be hanged.

But that was no matter. She would escape this filthy prison. She would get back to the court. Luke wouldn't let her down.

* * *

Rori dejectedly sat at the docks, feet dangling of the edge and in serious danger of dipping into the deliciously cold water. Life was drab. She needed something to excite her, something to shake up this old, boring town. What she needed, Rori decided, was an adventure. But that was a foolish thought, because nothing out of the ordinary happened in Port Canon. People here considered adventures some sort of abomination. They disliked them so, preferring to stay at home, in their little town. Adventures were unquestionably frowned upon.

"Rori! That you?"

She turned around and spied a short, slightly plump figure hurrying toward her.

Rori squinted, then grinned, "Hello, Charlotte."

Charlotte was the daughter of the village grocer, and had lived her whole life in Port Canon. She was only four years older then Rori's twenty two, but, though no one knew it, she secretly fancied herself an old maternal woman.

Breathless from running, Charlotte scowled, panted, and looked excited all at once. "Did you hear about that escaped convict they caught last night?" Without stopping for an answer, she continued. "They say that there is a warrant for her arrest from every town from here to London!" And get this, some even say she is the Queen of Thieves!! There is to be a hanging later today, and Maude says she feels a bit sorry for her and doesn't want to go, but I do! That villain deserves everything she is going to get. Please say you'll go with me, Rori. Please!"

* * *

She tapped her feet impatiently against the cold floor of her cell. Where was Luke? Confound that boy! He knew she hated to be kept waiting, and yet, over and over again, he would wait till the last moment.

Minutes later, she heard the jingling of keys. Two guards warily made their way to her cell, and one of them carried shackles. She folded her hands and offered them her best smile, "Lads, I'd quite hoped we had gotten past that stage." No answer.

She half-heartedly thrust her wrists toward them, and pouted sullenly, "They're all alike. Guards never have a sense of humor."

When they reached the executioner's block, the silence from the assembled crowd was deafening. Both young and old desired a peek at the famed thief.

Someone began to drone on about her past crimes. The heat was almost unbearable. A fly buzzed around her nose, and she tried, unsuccessfully, to shoo it away.

A voice roused her from drowsiness, "Thayet of Torten, do you have any last words?" She sighed, "It's pronounced _Thayet,_ dearie. With a stress on 'y'." A titter escaped from the audience.

The executioner's face loomed close. "God have mercy on your soul." He threw the rope over her head.

* * *

Hmm? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Unbeknownst to the crowd, a tall, lithe boy had been stealthily climbing the wood roof of the executioner's hall. Well, technically one could not call him a boy. With his curly mop of golden-brown hair, twinkling green eyes, and impish demeanor, he was, in fact, a young man.

Nimbly, he jumped down from the roof, and aimed a flaming arrow at the executioner's block. He grinned wildly as the arrow hit his mark. . . .

* * *

Rori wrinkled her nose as she made her way through the long corridor leading away from the executioner's hall. She sighed dejectedly. Executions were both horrifying and terrible. Why would anyone like to see another human being killed before their very eyes? Even a criminal ought to be dealt justice in privacy –

The sound of running feet brought Rori back to reality.

* * *

"Take the bloody rope!" Thayet yelled at Luke who was doing his best to avoid the numerous guards at their heels. She pointed to a hall leading down a different pathway. "I'll go that way."

Luke nodded. Splitting up. An excellent idea.

He rounded a corner and ducked behind a pillar. A grin lit up his face as he noted, with much satisfaction that the guards continued running by, not noticing him.

* * *

When a somewhat familiar handsome stranger ran down the hallway, Rori began to feel slightly nervous, but when she spotted a legion of guards in hot pursuit . . .

Now, the green-eyed boy had reached her. He slowed his steps. "You!"

"Yes, me. The one whom you tried to steal from last night."

Much amused, he replied, "Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that." He pointed at the guards who were steadily moving closer, "But as you can see, I have more pressing matters at the moment. Move!"

Rori licked her lips, "No!"

He ran a hand through his curly mop of hair and turned his back to her. The guards had increased in numbers.

He turned back to face her again, "Now will you move?"

Rori glared at him. "As a loyal citizen of this town, I cannot allow you to pass me!"

He sighed, once more. "Then, mademoiselle, I'm afraid you leave me with no choice."

He then proceeded to slink her over his shoulder, while listening to Rori protesting over the indignity. "Put me down, you – you" unable to think of an insult befitting him, she finished her sentence with a very unlady-like, "ARRRGGGGHHHHH!!"

* * *

Thayet tapped her foot impatiently. She'd managed to lose the guards, take a small canoe (it'd been left at the docks, so who could actually call it stealing.) and was now waiting for Luke by the waterfront. Confound the boy! Always keeping her waiting!

* * *

Luke struggled. The girl on his shoulder was pounding her fists against his back. He grimaced. It was really quite painful.

He tuned his ears, "You bloody vermin! Put me down, you criminal! Just wait until my father hears about this. You can be sure he'll have the Royal Navy looking for me! And when he does, you'll be sorry!"

Luke blushed crimson when he noticed the old man sitting on the side of the curb. His wizened cheeks crinkled into a leering smile, and he blew a ring of smoke from his pipe. "Stubborn chit, ain't she," The old man snickered.

Luke attempted to set the man right. "No, you've got all wrong. You see, I . . ." realizing he couldn't exactly tell the truth; He hoisted the girl on his other shoulder and quickened his steps.

Thayet was pacing back and forth along the docks. The look on her face when she spotted him was, to say the least, vicious.

"Where've you bloody been?! And why is there a girl on your shoulder?!" She took a closer look and thundered. "The navy is looking for us! And they're EVERYWHERE!!"

Luke nodded, "I ran into a bit of trouble . . . as you can see." He eased Rori on to the floor, but still held an iron grip on her wrist. "Look, we can just leave her here, get on the boat, and just sail away -"

"In the name of the law, put your hands up!" Admiral Motti of the Royal Navy grandly made his way down to the two criminals. A brigade of soldiers followed him, bayonets drawn. "What have we here?"

Luke quickly pushed the girl in font of him. "Lovely morning, isn't it," He smiled.

The Admiral eyed him evenly. "It will be. Once you are behind bars." He then pointed to Thayet. "Stop right there, missy! Don't think I haven't noticed the way your feet are submerged in a foot of water. Don't even think about it!"

She sighed.

Luke took over."I'm afraid you're missing the big picture, Mr. . ."

"Admiral," Motti corrected.

"I'm afraid you're missing the big picture, Mr. Admiral. You see, I have, within my clutches, the daughter of a very prominent member of this town. I'm sure he wouldn't be very happy when he finds out she has . . . or could've been harmed."

Rori scowled at him.

The Admiral groaned, "I'm listening."

"I thought you might," Luke grinned impishly. "Now, I suppose we should establish just exactly what each party wants."

Admiral Motti nodded sullenly.

"It's quite simple really. Thayet and I go free and you get the girl. Fair enough?"

Motti frowned. "Yes, well, I'm afraid that won't work for me. I was thinking more along the lines of allowing a degree of leniency."

Luke shook his head. "Sorry, mate. That's not really workin' out for us." He turned to point a finger to Thayet and was surprised to find that she had vanished. _Good!_ She'd made herself useful while he'd been stalling them.

Motti gasped! Where had the girl gone? Hadn't she just been standing there? "After her!" He turned back to the boy.

No!

Now, all three of them were gone!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You bloody idiot! How could you be so stupid?! We're of the same blood, yet sometimes I must wonder." Thayet glared at Luke from across the canoe they were sharing with the dark–haired girl. She'd been bound and gagged, and unceremoniously dumped in the middle of the canoe.

Luke found himself wishing to do the same to Thayet. She'd been yelling at him ever since they'd given Motti the slip at the docks.

He sighed. "Perhaps you've failed to realize that if I hadn't brought the girl, Motti would've had no qualms about shooting us!" His voice oozed with sarcasm.

This, however, only succeeded in making Thayet angrier.

"Don't use that tone with me, boy! Think, boy! Think! What do you propose we do with her when we get to court?"

Luke turned. "Look, as much as I hate to admit it, it won't take long for Motti to find us. We might as well have some sort of bargaining chip."

"Bargaining chip?" Thayet stared at him dubiously.

"Yes. Bargaining chip. When said admiral agrees, we abandon our court in bloody Isla de Casa, and leave the girl at some abandoned island. "

Thayet narrowed her eyes, "Do you know how risky that is? You've got a brain up there. Use it!"

"Look, I haven't figured out all the details, but I know we'll come up with something. We always do."

Thayet sighed. "Oh, I don't know, Luke. I'm just so anxious to get home!"

"I know, dearie. And we'll be home soon."

A snicker interrupted the rare moment.

Luke turned. "Oh, so . . . about the girl."

Thayet shrugged, "I suppose we could untie her."

The girl spit out the gag and smiled mockingly. "Actually, I untied myself almost a quarter of an hour ago. Quite a weak knot, if you ask me."

Being the one who'd tied it, Luke looked chagrined. "Yes, well, nobody did ask you."

* * *

Edward Dalor angrily paced back and forth inside the parlor of his home.

Hang the Royal Navy! Hang the idiot admiral who allowed criminals to kidnap his daughter!

"Sir, I really think you're blowing this way out of proportion. We'll have your daughter back in no time."

Edward gritted his teeth and turned to the admiral, "For your sake, Motti, I hope so. . ."

* * *

Eyes as big as saucers, Rori took in her surroundings.

Reflecting, the sky, the water was a beautiful, clear blue. The air smelled of a crisp, freshness. Well–muscled men with dirty faces worked tirelessly, stopping only but a moment to salute the passengers aboard the canoe.

Now, they were inside the cave.

Raucous chatter subsided. Luke stepped out of the canoe (slightly grimacing when he realized the cuffs of his breeches were now sloshing wet), and gallantly offered his hand to Thayet. Once she was safely on land, in turn, he gave his hand to Rori.

She didn't take it.

A tall, handsome man was sitting on a table, surrounded by several ruff-looking men. He rose stiffly.

The woman who'd been in the canoe, however, was much less formal. She ran in to his arms without some much as a word.

* * *

Rori was feeling awkward. Quite awkward. They'd all seemingly forgotten about her. Now seated round the big table, they'd begun to talk of things she didn't understand. And, in fact, probably never would. Something about a "traitor" and "bad business."

She decided to take a quick walk around the cave. Promising herself not to go far, she began to softly make her way past the suspicious-looking men.

Unnoticed was the young man who silently slipped away from the table and began following her.

"'Ello."

Startled, Rori quickly turned around. The boy was following her again.

Hoping he'd take a hint before something awful spilled out of her tongue, she scowled in his direction.

Sadly, it didn't work.

"Who do you bloody think you are?! You're despicable! When my father finds out about this–and I assure you, he will. You'll all be . . . you'll all be executed!" She stopped momentarily to compose herself. "I don't see why you take it upon yourselves to murder and steal just for the sake of it! And don't tell me it isn't true! I've seen them–pirates. Back home, they'd come with their canons and swords–murdering, stealing, and destroying." Sighing, she sat down against the wall of the cave. "I was in the commonplace once, during a raid. It was horrible! I saw a little boy, barely a few years old. He was sobbing, and frantically calling his mother. I tried to reach him, but there was this terribly ugly one. You know what he did?! The vermin pushed me aside, grabbed the child, and took him to the ship. Probably sold him to slave traders, too." Suddenly, she jumped to her feet, and slapped Luke. Hard. "How could you be so bloody heartless?!"

Luke grimaced, and hesitantly touched his cheek. It stung, quite painfully. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong, love. You can call a pirate a lot of things, but heartless? That's just not one of them." He bit his lip and thought for a moment. "Well, maybe it is for some, but not for me. I don't do it just for the money–only a small part of it, perhaps. But why?" He frowned. "The world isn't the same as it used to be, luv. People become power hungry, and in their pursuit to rise to the top, often neglect us, the lower class. The rich stay rich and the poor stay poor. In fact, where do you think we'd be if not for piracy. Would we have a chance to make a proper living in your neat and perfect world?"

* * *

His Royal Majesty, King Rhett of Pirate's Court, also know as the Rogue, gallantly made his way down to the training yard. In all honesty, though, it couldn't really be called a "training yard" it was more like a secluded area of the caves.

"You don't look well."

Rhett smiled at the elderly man who had joined him. Despite his haggard, sagging features and snow-white hair, one could never underestimate Bellamy. He'd been in the court ever since Rhett was a child, and even had been with his father. Time had made the man a silent, deadly assassin.

"In all honesty, I don't feel so well. These problems have been weighing on my mind, for quite some time now."

Bellamy nodded, "You've told Luke, then?"

"No. I haven't had time, yet. He's also run off with that girl." Rhett sighed. "And whatever are we to do with her, anyway. It's not as if we can just keep her here until the Navy comes knocking on our door."

"Perhaps, someone could . . . dispose of the problem."

Rhett shook his head, "That wouldn't work either. We'd just give them more incentive to come after us. Oh bloody, might as well keep her here if we'll be needing to have some leverage–Finally. We're here. Long walk, eh?"

The training yard wasn't magnificent. In fact, it wasn't even decent. Thoroughly beaten archery targets stood against one wall of the cave, while a large bundle of rubbishy-made swords were carelessly thrown on the floor. A handful of men were strewn about the room.

"Oi, sire!" Levi called. Levi was a jolly sort; in all predicaments he somehow managed to keep his buoyant good-humor alive. His gargantuan belly also testified to his proclivity of food. _"En garde!"_

* * *

Darkness was closing in. A severe chill was gnawing on Rori's bones, but she didn't care.

"And that's when the bloody commodore ordered his men to clap me in irons!"

Rori's eyes widened. "So what did you do?"

Luke nodded. "Well, I'll tell you what I did – "

Someone cleared their throat.

"Ah . . . Luke, His Majesty be wantin' a word with ye."

A grimy middle aged man tottered toward them. A half-empty bottle of rum was in his hands. "He, eh, said it was mighty urgent."

"Of course. Miss Dalor, may I introduce you to Mullet, our best man in these parts. Mullet this is Miss Dalor . . . She's a . . . guest of Their Majesties."

* * *

"What do you bloody mean?!"

"I meant exactly what I said, Luke. There's an uprising. Someone wants control, and their going as far as to attack men they know are loyal to me."

Luke rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Tell me again what happened in Port Lordlier."

"They attacked Riley and his group. Almost all dead."

"Almost all?"

"Yes. There's one man left, but they don't expect him to live through tomorrow."

For once Luke seemed devoid of a witty remark. "You want me to go, then."

"Yes."

"Oh."

Rhett licked his lips, "And there's the business of that girl."

"Yes, there is."

"What do you propose to do with her?"

"I don't know," Luke admitted, "It just seemed to be a good idea to take her along at the time."

"A good idea?" Rhett sounded incredulous.

"As leverage against the admiral."

"Really? And do you suppose that once we've returned the girl, he won't decide to break his promise of a full pardon."

"I haven't quite figured that out, yet."

Rhett scowled, "Let's just figure out this whole business with the traitors – whoever they may be, then cross that bridge when we come to it."

"That's the first good idea you've had all evening."

"Now, we just have to get someone down to Port Lordlier."

"I suppose that would be me."

"Aye."

"But, Rhett. How do you know it was one of ours who killed them?

"One. Only the most trusted knew that Riley would be in Port Lordlier. Two. They left behind this." Rhett lifted up a silvery talisman. "These pretty trinkets only belong to pirates. Good pirates."

"But I don't have one."

* * *

Bloody! Rori knew she wasn't meant to hear their conversation, but ever since she'd been a child, she always had a knack for eavesdropping. Though, she doubted they'd see that as a plausible excuse.

She hurried back to the place Luke had left her at.

A pirate war? Good Lord! What was going to happen to her?

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Luke sauntered up to the top of the caves. Rori stood there, warily waiting for him.

"I suppose you heard everything."

She gasped, "How did you know?"

"Well," He grinned, "a little bird told me."

Rori glared.

Luke smiled, "I thought I heard a rather big mousey creeping in the corners . . . Also the look on your face totally gave it away -"

"What's going to happen?"

He sighed, "What else is there? We fight back in the best way we can."

"And what about me?"

"It's up to you now. Would you be wanting to return home?"

She hesitated, ". . . No."

An impish grin spread across his face. "Well, that settles that. You'll go with me. Then if Motti finds us, we could just make the most of the situation."

"But wouldn't it be . . . dangerous?"

"Absolutely." He nodded, still smiling.

"I like it."

* * *

"French foil or Italian foil?"

Rori scowled. "I'm afraid you failed to mention that I would need to know how to fence."

He didn't answer, only lifted up a sword. "This is the French foil, a weapon that lends itself to pliability and versatility."

She sighed.

"And this little beauty is the Italian foil. Encourages a rather physical style of fencing that often brings the sword arm into play."

He tossed a French foil to her. "We'll be using these."

"All right."

"Now, before we begin, you should know this: the blade and hilt are the basic portions. The blade is used for every defensive and offensive move, and the hilt is . . . everything else."

"Do I really have to know this?"

"Yes. Now, shut it and listen. We will begin with the _en garde _position. One foot should be pointed toward your opponent and the other should be pointed directly left."

Rori nodded.

"Good. Weight would be on both legs. Knees bent. Head and torso, erect. No leaning allowed! The sword arm should be held nearly straight, and the sword hand should be held about chest level. For the free arm, the elbow should be raised until the part of the arm extending immediately from the shoulder is parallel to the ground, and the free hand should hang almost limply at the wrist. Got it?

"Yes, Luke."

"Excellent. Now, that we've gotten the position, let's start with, say, a simple attack."

He cleared his throat. "I rather like the Coule, let's begin. It's accomplished by initiating blade contact with the opposing weapon and extending the sword arm straight, then lunging. Understand?"

"Aye, captain!" She looked excited.

Amused, Luke replied, "Good. Let's start."

However, only a few minutes later, his amusement quickly faded, when he found himself backed up against the cave wall.

"You've done this before?" He accused.

Rori replied sardonically, "Yes, actually. Back home, I used to bribe the swords master for lessons."

"Bribed with what, I wonder."

* * *

It was so peaceful. With the waves roaring against the rocks, and the sun shining, a mixture of yellow, orange, pink, and perhaps evens a hint of purple. Home is were the heart is.

Thayet smiled; her heart definitely was here.

Soft footsteps alerted her to the presence of someone behind her. It was Rhett, looking as rugged, dirty, and yet, handsome as ever.

He sat down next to her. "So this is where you've been hiding?"

"Me hiding?! Sire, I wouldn't dream of it!" She smiled, feigning incredulity.

All teasing aside, he turned her face toward his and let his ebony eyes bore into hers. "You didn't seem to be listening when I told you of our problem."

"Oh, I was listening," She assured him, "It just didn't seem to be that much of a problem."

He raised his eyebrows. "Not much of a problem, indeed. This is serious! Riley is dead. It's war, Thayet!"

Her voice suddenly turned harsh, "Why! Simply because an old friend of yours was killed when he meddled in business not concerning him. That doesn't prove anything, Rhett! You know how it is in Port Lordlier! The stories! The place is black as hell!

"Yes, you're right. That's why I asked Luke to go there and . . . investigate."

"To Port Lordlier?"

"Aye."

"Are you daft?! You know what kind of things happen there."

"Are you implying that Luke can't take care of himself?"

Thayet replied somewhat hesitantly. "Well, no. . ."

"That what I thought. Anyway, he'll have some company."

"Company?"

"Mullet, Levi, and - "

"All packed and ready to go!"

Levi skipped over to them, followed by Luke, a half-drunken Mullet, and . . . _no!_

"What is she doing here?!"

Silence.

"Well! Do any of you realize how dangerous – not to mention stupid – it would be to have her get hurt or worse? And don't tell me that nothing will happen to her with you three guarding her!" Thayet half-shrieked.

Rhett attempted to calm her down, "Shhh, love. Rori is going of her own will."

Rori looked embarrassed, and quietly mumbled something.

"What!" Thayet exasperatedly turned to her.

She mustered up her courage, "I said Rori. My name is Rori. Not 'that girl'."

"Eh?"

Rori went on, paying no attention to Thayet's sarcasm. "He's right, you know. I am going of my own will. I'm going because I want to help. And by the looks of things," She pointed to a half-drunken Mullet who was singing a dirty ballad. "You'll be needing all the help you can get."

* * *

A big, big THANK YOU to all reviewers ...

(sigh) Even though I only have three.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Darkness. Complete vegetation surrounded them. A lone cricket chirped sullenly. A blistering cold bit at Rori's shoulders.

"Quite eerie, ain't it?" Mullet mumbled, as he ducked a low hanging branch.

"Aw, is somebody afraid of the dark," Levi taunted, then scowled as the branch swung back to hit him in the face.

"I isn't afraid! I was just stating the facts. Nothing wrong with that." Mullet scowled indignantly and subtly urged his horse faster.

"Sure."

Not much farther ahead of them, Luke twisted around in his saddle and sternly whispered, "Will you both shut it? You never know who could be listening."

This effectively silenced both of them.

Rori growled almost inaudibly. _What was wrong with her horse! _The bloody animal had been pawing the ground and stoutly refusing to go further. It took all her might to force him along.

And suddenly, she found herself flung onto the ground; the dumb animal had run away in fright.

Wonderful.

"Oi, Lukie!" Levi excitedly called back. Thankfully, he'd been the only one to observe her ungraceful fall. "Gunner's run off." Something, somewhat resembling a giggle, passed from his lips.

"Told you we shoulda left her at court." Mullet grumbled.

* * *

Admiral Motti carefully studied the map lying on the table before him.

There'd been rumors of pirates in the area. Nothing definite. But now, since the kidnapping of Miss Dalor things had changed.

"Sir! There's been a sighting!" A young soldier excitedly burst into his quarters. In most cases, Motti would have lividly thrown him out and demoted a couple of notches from his title.

In most cases.

_

* * *

_

Bloody!

How did she end up on a filthy ship filled with filthy men on her way _back_ to Isla de Casa?

Rhett.

It all started two nights ago, when he had ever-so-firmly refused to let her join his stupid "secret council". She argued and spat at him, then finally when everything else failed, challenged him to a duel. That was when he'd called her a silly little girl and told her that he had booked her passage to a "safer" place. Oh, and it would be foolish to duel with him, because everyone knew that he always won.

There was something about that man that could enchant her one second and enrage her the next.

Anyway, that was when Thayet made a huge mistake.

She'd punched his nose, allowing quite a bit of blood to seep through his nostrils. He, momentarily forgetting that she was not an enemy, reached down and grabbed her leg, spinning it in a 360 degree turn. This caused her to fall on her arse. . . quite painfully. But, it unfortunately didn't stop there. Thayet, mortified at the thought of surrendering to Rhett, pulled her sword out of its sheath and lunged. Rhett jumped hurriedly, and the blade passed underneath his legs.

He then reached for his sword, hesitating only for a moment, when he realized Thayet had already pulled it from his side.

That however didn't stop him reaching for the first thing he could find: the chair he'd been sitting on.

Again, she lunged forward with both of the swords, and Rhett desperately blocked with the flimsy chair. Sucking his abdomen in, he grimaced as her blade tore through the chair and nearly pierced his stomach.

Thayet glanced at him, "You have got to lose some weight."

Anyway, to make a long story short Rhett had gone ahead and sent her on the ship. Once she'd arrived at her destination, Thayet had promptly bartered passage with these filthy mongrels. The whole ship was a joke. It really was really no more than a dinghy.

"Miss, we be near thet island now. Cap'n'll says he'll go no further. These be dangerous waters, miss. You be sure ya wouldn't rather stay safe with the crew. We'd be happy t' have you." Leering, the first mate looked her over, approvingly.

She wrinkled her nose disdainfully, "No thank you. I'd rather take my chances at the island."

The first mate suddenly scowled. "Stupid chit! We spotted the royal navy out there. Do ya rally think they'd be willin' t' let ya off, just cause yer a woman?!"

"The Royal Navy?!"

"Aye, the royal navy!" He now smirked. "I'm sure, the Cap'n would be happy to take you back to yer home . . . fer a little payment, of course.

Thayet grabbed his collar, anxiously. "What are they doing here?"

"Look, lady." He began, nervously. "I don't know anything. I'm just tellin' it like it tis."

* * *

"I take it things aren't going so well with you and your oh-so-charming wife."

Rhett scowled as he rewrapped a bandage around his nose. "No."

Donavan, Levi's second cousin, nodded, "Quite the feisty one isn't she?"

"Quite." Rhett sipped from a glass of whiskey.

"Then, I suppose this isn't the best time to tell you that the Royal Navy is hiding behind that crag." Bellamy stated, nonchalantly appearing from behind Donavan's bulky frame.

Rhett spat out his drink and went into a fit of coughing. "Who is hiding behind that crag?"

"The Royal Navy?" Donavan offered helpfully.

Rhett glared, "Yes, I heard him. How did they find us so quickly?"

Bellamy replied hesitantly, "It seems we have a . . . traitor in our midst."

"Oh."

Donavan nodded, "With the reward the navy is offering for your capture, I must say I'm not surprised."

Rhett sighed, "And pray tell, how much is the award?"

"Five thousand gold coins."

"Good Lord! Why are they so concerned with getting rid of us? We can't be worth that much trouble!"

Donavan looked shocked, "Says you. Haven't you been keepin' up with the news? Navy's paying and arm and a leg to get rid of you, the one and only threat on the Pyrian coast. 'Course, they be willing to dip into their large pockets!"

Rhett growled, "Then, I suggest you sound the alarm, Master Donavan. Let's make sure the esteemed Royal Navy understands just exactly where we stand."

* * *

The battle was in full force when Thayet arrived on the mainland. Left and right, proper, uniformed soldiers fought with the grimy, yet determined pirates.

A young soldier wearily approached her. Left, right, block, lunge. Thayet shoved the pommel of her sword against his abdomen, making sure not to kill the whelp.

Donavan was nearly backed against a rocky cave wall, his strength waning. He fought viciously with three soldiers, one of whom was steadily gaining on his left side, slicing small nicks into his arm.

Within a moment's span, all three of them were on the floor, grasping their wounds.

Thayet turned to Donavan, "Where's Rhett?"

Wordlessly, he pointed behind her. Standing precariously on a ledge, Rhett was fighting with none other than the admiral.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rori shivered, and not entirely from the cold. After her embarrassing episode with Gunner, Luke had generously offered her a place on his horse.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Levi stumbled in the darkness, behind them.

Luke answered hesitantly, "Anything suspicious. Someone may know something."

Mullet pushed his way past a large bramble bush, "Oh? And they wouldn't happen to have a drop of rum, would they?"

"I'm afraid not."

A man appeared from the right side of the clearing. His blonde hair glinted in the moonlight, and his billowy midnight black robe fell almost all the way to the ground.

"May I help you?" He moved to stand in front of their horses. His footfalls were as silent and stealthy as a cat's.

"Eh . . . yes. Oh, we-"

"We're here to negotiate the loss of our comrade." Rori felt bold enough to speak up, once it was clear the others wouldn't.

"That so?" The man turned to her, his penetrating gaze boring through hers. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, Lady. We are a peaceful people – Never being the first to strike, unless, of course, we feel threatened."

Finally, Luke slid off his horse and marched up to the man. "I'll show you threatened! Riley died here, and if you can't give me an answer," His fingers slid inside his coat

pocket, and he pulled out a small dagger, "I'll get one myself."

That was when three things happened simultaneously.

Levi, in a heroic attempt to stand behind his captain, desperately tried to extricate his right foot from the saddle. This attempt did not work well, since he was soon pathetically dumped on the ground.

Tall men, dressed like the blond man in long, gossamer robes, instantly surrounded the camp.

The blonde man pulled out his own dagger from the sleeve of his robe, and slammed his elbow into Luke's torso.

He then grabbed the scruff of Luke's neck and growled, "Big mistake."

* * *

Admiral Motti growled in exasperation. His fight with the oh-so-annoyingly agile pirate was not going well. To say the least.

"Well, I'll give you this much: you certainly know how to enjoy your tea time."

Motti glared at the pirate. Whatever happened to courtesy? "Certainly. One can never be civilized without a proper tea time."

The pirate scum only laughed.

It was time to employ the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions.

Rhett desperately blocked the admiral's sword, forced it aside, and inserted his fist into the unsuspecting man's stomach.

"To the ships!" Rhett cried, pointing his sword in the direction of the waterfront. At the horizon, he could barely make out the faint outlines of the secret fleet.

Time to go.

* * *

"You know this is all your fault, really." Thayet remarked bitterly to Luke. They were all currently dumped inside a rickety prison. Disintegrating shrunken heads stood scattered around the hay floor. "If you hadn't insisted on showing your manliness – which, I feel the circumstances allow me to reveal, is non-existent – we could all be chatting around a nice, warm fire and having tea and crumpets!"

Luke nudged a head with the heel of his boot, not bothering to hide his distaste, "Perhaps, yet somehow, I doubt it."

Levi grasped the rusty bars, nearly sobbing, "We're going to die! Please, let us out, I've been a good boy." He wrinkled his nose uncertainly. "Well, at least figuratively."

Mullet sat down at the end of a tree stump that had somehow worked its way into their prison. "This would be ever so much easier to bear, if we had port."

"Oh, shut it."

Mullet did – once the footsteps of the steadily approaching guards were audible.

"Our Lord Bengorian wishes to take council with the Lady. Please do not try some ill-conceived escape attempt, as we have posted scouts at all sides of the camp."

Luke, who was just thinking something along those lines, instantly colored.

* * *

For the second time this week, Rori was astounded. The sheer size of the mysterious Lord Bengorian's halls was overwhelming. Elaborate tapestries hung from the walls, while colorful carpets adorned the floors. Columns of various diameters decorated the halls. Intricate designs adorned their surface, seeming to tell hundreds of stories, if one just looked hard enough.

"Amazing, is it not?"

Startled, Rori gazed up, at the tall shadow. It was the blonde man. He had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"I apologize if the courtesy of our halls seems somewhat unwelcoming. We were unable to allow you to roam our camp while your status still remained unknown."

Rori touched the smooth surface of a column, "And you have determined our status as …?"

"For the time, allies."

"I see," Rori glanced at him, uncertainly, "Lord Bengorian?"

An amused smile, the first in an undoubtedly long time, graced his fair features, "You mistake me with my father. He is, unfortunately, unable to greet you, but sends his regards, nonetheless. Torrance avardi Bengorian"

"Beg pardon?"

"Torrance avardi Bengorian is my name. Long ago a young man's name was determined by his father's. For instance, my name – translated to your common language - would be Torrance, son of Bengorian. Yours?"

"Mine?" Rori repeated dumbly.

"Your name?"

She blushed, "Rori. Rori Dalor."

Torrance took her hand, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Dalor."

Rori smiled pleasantly. Perhaps, this wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

Back and forth. Pacing. Always pacing.

Levi, cantankerous from the undeniable deficit of food and drink, and the desperate need to relieve himself, growled irritably in Luke's direction, "Stop doing that, will you?! You're wearing a hole in the carpet – er, hay."

"Sorry." Luke mumbled.

By his calculation, Rori had been gone for seven hours! Who knew what monstrosities could've befallen her? Thayet would have his head if Rori were hurt – or worse. Something must be done.

Wincing at the prospect of using his hands in such an unsanitary manner, Luke, nonetheless, knelt on the hay floor and furiously began digging.

Mullet surveyed his progress, curiously, "What's in your head, boy?"

Luke continued digging, "Wait and see."

* * *

Three hooded figures strolled through the market, looking slightly out of place from the rest of the fair camp. Almost dusk, the marketplace was nearly empty, except for the rare shopkeeper still closing.

"Well, I still say it was dishon'rable to steal their cloaks while they was bathing!" The dumpy one whispered underneath his breath.

Luke grimaced. "It was necessary, Levi."

Mullet caught up with them, "And this robe rides up in all the wrong places."

Levi nodded. "My sentiments exactly."

Luke glanced at them, "I doubt it was made for our body types."

"You're jesting." Mullet replied dryly.

"Quite the contrary, my friend." It was the blonde man … again. "My clan has a highly distinctive body build. We're much longer and leaner than … well, you."

Luke growled, "You, 'my friend' have the uncanny ability to show up when you're least wanted."

"Apologies. I was just on my way to fetch you from the jailhouse, but I saw it was quite empty."

"Fetch us for what?"

"Dinner, of course. Cook is always so upset when someone is late."

"Dinner?"

He nodded, "Why, yes. Don't tell me you aren't hungry?"

"We aren't." Luke replied harshly.

"How unfortunate. Cook is going all out tonight. I've heard it is to be an eight course meal."

Levi's eyes widened. "Eight courses! We're -"

"Not hungry."

Levi glared at Luke.

"At least, let me take you to Miss Dalor. She has been quite worried about you all day."

At this point, Luke could no longer constrain himself. His fist connected with the blonde man's nose. A resounding _crack_ vibrated through the air.

Cybercookies to all reviewers!


End file.
